Invitations
by Rachel452
Summary: Femmeslash, you've been warned. Cath/Sara Challenge fic and it's my first.


A/N: First fic I ever posted and it's a challenge fic to boot, handed to me from Chelsee6. So please be gentle :) Also, it's femmeslash...you have been warned.

* * *

"We have a problem," she began tentatively.

"What's that?" Catherine asked, taking a bite of her blood sugar fix in the form of a Snickers.

"Well…the invitations are here."

Candy bar forgotten, the other woman exclaimed, "Don't tell me they spelled our names wrong!" When she got no response she shouted, "They did, didn't they!"

"I'm not actually sure."

"What? What does that mean? What's wrong with them?"

Sara heard the slight notes of panic begin to penetrate through in her tone and tried to downplay the situation. "Well, they look lovely. Really, they're stunning."

"So what's the problem?" Catherine asked, slightly exasperated on the other end.

The brunette looked at the cream invitation in her hand and winced before saying, "They're all written in Japanese calligraphy." The shriek in her ear almost caused her to drop the phone. "Cat, calm down. We'll just return them."

"We don't have time to return them! We're getting married in less than two months! By the time we got the new ones, there'd be no time for people to reserve the date." She stood and began to pace the CSI staff room. "I can't believe this! First the location changed twice…" she listened for a second, "I know, but that church was too stuffy. Then we had flower issues because of your allergies. Not to mention how long it took us to find a band for the reception because they all had at least one member who flirted with you unceasingly." She listened to Sara on the other end again before admitting, "Okay yeah, that lead polka player did have a thing for me, but most of them wanted you." She pushed her free hand through her hair roughly. "And now the invitations are unreadable! I swear sometimes I wonder if this is worth it!"

She froze as the words resounded in her head and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" she hurried. She was met with silence from the other end. "Sara, I'm _so _sorry. You know I want to get married. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just so stressed from all this planning. I'm sorry," she stressed.

From her position on the couch in their living room Sara smiled a little before reprimanding softly, "You're forgiven. But only because you didn't make me go to that dress fitting last week." She grimaced, thinking of standing in a dress for hours while women poked and measured and hemmed. "Hiring that model to fill in for me was a stroke of genius. And now you've used that up, so we're even." Her tone turned to concern, "Seriously, maybe you should come home early today. I know this is stressful, believe me."

"I don't know," the older woman began. "I should probably stick it out here. I want to put in as much time as I can before the wedding so we can relax on the honeymoon." A look of annoyance crossed her face, "Which reminds me, we have to call the airlines and see if we can switch our tickets…" she sighed in frustration.

"Come home early," Sara implored again. "I don't like days off when you're not here anyways." She stood and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a bottle of water. Seeing the large white box taking up most of the bottom shelf she smiled as she shut the door. "Tell you what, you pick up dinner on your way and I'll provide desert."

Catherine scoffed, "By desert you mean the leftover cake samples from the tasting we did last week, don't you."

"What? Just because we've been eating cake for a week doesn't mean it isn't any good. I don't even think I've made it through them all." She sat back down, "Come on, you get the pizza and I'll feed you the last of the German chocolate myself."

Cat looked across the hall at the impending stack of papers on her desk. "Well, there's really nothing keeping me here." She went to her office and started grabbing her stuff, "I'm just going to run it by Grissom. See you in twenty."

"Okay sweetie. And hey, if he gives you any trouble tell him we'll bump him up in wedding party status if he does this."

Double checking to make sure she had everything Catherine replied, "Sar, he's already the best man. What are you going to bump him up to, Pastor?" She grinned at the same time a snort sounded from the line, "Yeah I know, I just got the visual too." She locked her office door and headed towards Grissom's office.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, considering all the overtime I've got racked up. So I'll see you in a bit." She paused before entering the office. "Seriously Sara, I really am sorry. I can't wait til we're married."

Sara was smiling as she replied, "I know. It was just the stress talking. Tonight we'll relax. No wedding talk."

A coy grin worked its way onto Catherine's face. "You know, we don't have to talk to rehearse some post-reception practices."

Two can play at that game Sara decided as she replied lightly, "Well we do have some of that whipped cream topped cake left. Do you think we could find a use for that in this 'rehearsal'?"

"Forget the pizza," Catherine growled. "I'm headed straight home." She smiled at the soft laughter from the other end. "Love you Sara," she said softly.

"Love you too," the other woman replied. "Don't break too many laws trying to get home in a hurry," she joked before hanging up.

Shaking her head as she closed her phone Catherine got lost in thinking about how great Sara was at understanding her, even throughout this wedding craziness. Suddenly remembering her line about the whipped cream she yelled into Grissom's office hurriedly, "I'm taking off early and you can yell at me later if you want." And with that she left the building so fast Nick thought she must have gotten a lead on a new hot case, but when he said as much to Greg the younger man had simply grinned and shook his head with a knowing look.

A/N: Thanks for reading! And reviews would make my life, since it's my first posted fic!


End file.
